hotgluefandomcom-20200215-history
COCKSLAP
'Main name' COCKSLAP 'Alternate handles/nicknames' CAPSLOCK, Cock, Ccckslap, Taapon, Arcwright 'Birthday' December 13th, 1987 'Starsign' Sagittarius 'Bloodtype' B+ 'Birthplace' Vancouver, BC Questionnaire 'Q1: Why you decided to join Hotglue' I visited /jp/ around the end of summer in my yearly post-Dan Kim trip to 4chan since I was NEET and bored, and I ended up seeing Namae’s Vindictus thread. It looked interesting enough, and since I had fun playing RO with /jp/ years ago, I thought it’d be nice to play with some /jp/ers again since random pubs are pretty much all shit. 'Q2: The turning point for you as a Hotglue member, be it a game or otherwise' Reading and live commentating that boners and pissing manga with Milktank for everyone in #Hotglue. 'Q3: Hotglue-wise, what has been the most fun thing over the past year' That eventually miserable but still greatly amusing, moe, and overall lewd attempt at playing DnD, though honestly, it’s pretty fun just hanging around in IRC all day. Making that bento for Milktank when he visited Vancouver was pretty fun too. 'Q4: Motto' wwwwwwwww 'Q5: Favourite musical genres, musicians' I have favourites from all kinds of music and musicians, though I particularly enjoy hip hop, ambient and alternative rock, dream pop in particular, with Sigur Ros and its offshoot Jonsi and Alex being my decided favourites along with Benn Jordan. 'Q6: Favourite movies/shows/books/etc.' Old musicals (Singin’ In The Rain particularly), Children of Men, all things Kubrick and Makoto Shinkai, Kara no Kyoukai, Aria, Clannad, Kanon, Air, Planetarian, Narcissu, Saya no Uta, Ever17, F/SN, Tsukihime, Baccano!, Haruhi, Dennou Coil, Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, Anohana, Mushishi, G.I.T.S, Kino no Tabi, Welcome to the NHK, Genshiken, Akagi, Kaiji, Hare+Guu, Higurashi, Umineko, Prunus Girl, Kokou no Hito, Kana to Karou, Yandere Kanojo, Onani Master, Miman Renai, Hellsing, Monster, Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou, Watchmen, The Dark Knight Returns, The Fountainhead, Le Petit Prince, L’Etranger, Cosmos: A Personal Voyage, The Demon Haunted World, The World as Will and Representation, Thus Spoke Zarathustra, A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man, A Clockwork Orange, Animal Farm, 1984, Heart of Darkness, The Republic, The Divine Comedy, Leviathan, The Wealth of Nations, The Prince, and the New Testament. 'Q7: Favourite types/characters/people' Bikko, Aikawa Kizuna, Ibuki Fuuko, Okazaki Tomoya, Tomoyo Sakagami, Yukine Miyazawa, Sunohara Youhei, Kousaka Makoto, Furukawa Akio and Sanae, Yoshino Yusuke, Kasukabe Saki, Chika Ogiue, Madarame Harunobu, Hato Kenjirou, Susanna Hopkins, Alicia Florence, Ryougi Shiki, Caren Ortensia, Jacuzzi Splot, Nice Holystone, Chane Laforet, Ladd Russo, Claire Stanfield, Graham Specter, Issac and Maria, Kyon, Kafuka Fuura, Tsunetsuki Matoi, Nami Hitō, Amasawa Yuko, Akagi Shigeru, Ito Kaiji, Buntarou Mori, Guu, Furude Rika, Lambdadelta, Anjou Naruko, Menma, Minakami Mai, Yuria Sekiguchi, Sugimura Kaoru, Alucard, Seras Victoria, Alexander Anderson, Howard Roark, Peter Keating, Gail Wynand, Rorschach, Oliver Sacks, Jean Shepherd, Carl Sagan, Richard Feynman, and Swedish Time Wizard of Statistics Hans Rosling. Why yes I am a manslut. 'Q8: When did you last laugh' Q4, wwwwwwwwww 'Q9: So, what are your defining fetishes' Gender ambiguity, thigh high stockings, and character flaws. 'Q10 Where would you like to go now' Spain because it’s currently the most progressive culinary destination in the world, second only to California, which I already plan to visit very soon. 'Q11 My boom' Sea urchin and support classes/characters. 'Q12 What's your charm point' I have no clue at all since I’m a pretentious asshole. 'Q13 Someone you admire' Hans Rosling. He is the most baller man in the world right now. 'Q14 A book/manga/VN that left a deep impression on you' I would not be alive today were it not for Clannad, seriously. 'Q15 What are your future plans, any messages you have' Just going to enjoy life, be it in the rain or in the shine. You should too. Category:members